Mass produced integrated mailing envelopes are typically formed from webs of paper stock moving through inline presses. The inline presses create mail kits by integrating the envelope and internal components all in one print finishing process. For instance, a plurality of interconnected envelope blanks are formed from a web of paper. The integrated envelope is formed by sequentially applying adhesive to the edge and sides of the bottom flap and plow folding the flap over the main body. The top flap is then plow folded over both the main body and the bottom flap to seal the envelope. The resultant envelope is oftentimes readily recognized as a mass mailing by the characteristic rectangular envelope back, lacking the familiar angled flaps and edges of conventional commercial envelopes.
Conventional commercial envelopes, however, are typically manufactured from a single envelope sheet. This sheet is typically first printed in a web press, sheeted, and finally die cut to create a multi-sided envelope blank. An example commercial envelope includes a main body portion, a pair of oppositely located side flaps, a bottom flap, and a top flap. During manufacturing, the side flaps and bottom flap are glued, folded and sealed together to form the envelope, and the top flap is provided with a glue. Because of the required assembly steps, including multi-sided folding, commercial envelopes are not conducive to inline press manufacturing used in the integrated process.